Gotham City
Gotham City 'is a city in the United States and is ridden with crime and corruption, being home to Batman and a number of notorious criminals. Founding and History Locations *'Amusement Mile: 'A district that was built during Gotham's industrial boom and over time, it's amusement park fell into ruin due to bankruptcy and flood damage. Most of the area became flooded due to land subsidence but the buildings still stood. **'GCPD Building: 'The main headquarters of the GCPD and was led by Commissioner James Gordon. The evidence room present in the station was used to store weapons and equipment that belonged to the various villains that were arrested. There was a main room and an archives room for older cases. The evidence included Deacon Blackfire's sacrificial knife, prayer book and sacramental goblet, Deathstroke's sword, handgun, mask and Bo Staff, Firefly's flamethrower and jetpack, Harley Quinn's revolver, Jack N' A Box and baseball bat, Man-Bat's vial of serum, Penguin's top hat and a trick umbrella with a hidden blade, Professor Pyg's butcher knife and mask, Riddler's cane, bowler hat and a Riddler Trophy, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin and syringe glove, Two-Face's duel pistols and coin, Anarky's mask and tagged jacket, Bane's Venom canister and teddy bear, Black Mask's wooden skull mask, Deadshot's wrist-mounted guns and sniper rifle, Electrocutioner's Shock Gloves, Great White Shark's jar of missing body parts, the Joker's explosive Joker Teeth, Joker Venom spray, lapel and personal handgun, Ra's al Ghul's ceremonial sword and knife, Mad Hatter's top hat and rabbit masks, Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun and the Ventriloquist's Scarface and Tommy Gun. **'Final Offer: 'A large ship owned by the Penguin, which he bought from a band of Somali Pirates "for a song" when they were going to sell it for scrap. It included a fighting pit, casino and sales floors with weapons and ammunition. **'Old Gotham Freeway: 'A stretch of road that encompassed Park Row and Amusement Mile. Eventually, the road was destroyed. **'Krank co. Toys Warehouse: 'A warehouse formerly owned by Krank co. Toys for creating toys. **'Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic: 'A medical clinic that was created and run by Dr. Leslie Thompkons. It was intended for those who were unable to afford government established medical treatment however was used by Gotham's criminals as well as child gang members and drug addicts. However, all of Gotham's underworld seemed to respect the clinic's neutrality. While the majority of her patients were repeat offenders, Thompkins attempted to treat each patient with equal compassion and continued to do her job with great perserverance and determination. **'Sea Pier: **'Gotham Casino:' **'Gotham City Olympus Nightclub: '''A nightclub owned by Maxie Zeus and it kept running in Maxie's absence after his arrest and imprisonment. The building had a neon sign and a giant Zeus statue on it. **'Gotham City Radio:' **'Finnigan's:' **'Amusement Hotel: A large abandoned hotel that was wrapped in large vines and was taken over by Poison Ivy as her lair. *'Bowery: '''A commercial district which bordered Park Row to the north. **'Jezebel Center: 'A large shopping center in the middle of the Bowery and was the main attraction. **'Sheldon Park: ' **'Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History: **'Iceburg Lounge:' **'Gotham Merchant's Bank:' **'Carmine Hotel:' **'Maroni Family Restaurant:' **'Brentwood Academy:' **'Wayne Tower:' *'Park Row:' **'Crime Alley:' **'Ace Chemicals:' **'Monarch Theater:' **'Old Gotham Cathedral:' **'Solomon Wayne Courthouse:' **'The Cauldron:' **'The Clocktower:' **'Robinson Park:' *'Diamond District:' **'Royal Hotel:' **'Gotham News Building:' **'Gotham Theater:' **'GothCorp Building:' **'Marion Grange High School:' **'Chinatown:' **'Killinger's Department Store:' *'Coventry:' **'My Alibi:' **'GCR Tower:' **'Lacey Towers:' **'Falcone Penthouse:' **'Gotham County High School:' *'Industrial District:' **'Sionis Steel Mill:' **'Joker's Funhouse:' *'Burnley:' **'New Town:' **'Otisburg:' **'The Stacked Deck:' **'Toxic Acres:' *'East End:' *'Gotham Docks:' *'Fashion District:' *'Gotham Pioneer's Bridge:' *'Blackgate Penitentiary:' *'Arkham Asylum:' *'Slaughter Swamp:' *'Tricorner:' *'Gotham Heights:' **'Wayne Manor:' **'Batcave:' Inhabitants Visitors Category:Locations